


dirty methods

by anonynon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, and a bit of saihara at the end, ouma shoots the shittalk back at iruma and she likes it, the word slut is used a lot, they are both kind of awful people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonynon/pseuds/anonynon
Summary: Miu has something Ouma needs; Ouma can offer Miu something she wants. Light spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Ouma convinced Miu to create EMP bombs for his chapter 5 plans. How he did that is up to the imagination, but I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't involve this.
> 
> (Surprisingly not written at 3 am this time.)

“Yeah, and why the fuck _do_ you want EMP bombs?”

Ouma knew he shouldn’t have been surprised that she was asking this question, but it is strange that she’d only ask after he explained exactly what he needed and she launched into a tirade about how “the great Iruma Miu could create EMPs in her sleep” and “fuck you, do you think I’m that retarded” and “watch me make them 100 times better than whatever simple shit you’re thinking of, tiny dick”. If anything, the question is asked as an afterthought.

God, did that avalanche of stupid beg for him to start tearing her a new one with his words and have her groveling on the floor by the end of it, but as much as he wanted to, Ouma knew he had to use his powers of persuasion to get what he needed. But he couldn’t strike her idiocy down just yet. He was going to spin some bullshit about a prank using cameras to her, but before he can speak again, he’s interrupted by Iruma pushing herself off the laboratory bench she was leaning against, spittle flying in his face and her nose, turned up and flaring, not two inches away from him.

“And hey, more to the point, why the hell should I make them for _you_?”

He fakes a smile, wide and pure-looking, while trying not to think about the disgusting droplet of saliva sliding down his forehead and barely resisting the urge to pull his head backwards.

“Because I can do a favor for you, Iruma-chan!”

“And what kinda favor is that?”

And now is when even he can’t pull back some of the anticipatory disgust for what he is about to offer. His expression goes flat for a second and he has to breathe through his nose to prevent something revealing from coming out in his words. There are few things he’s not willing to do for a goal, but this definitely will be one of the few that he has to steel himself for.

Fortunately for him, she doesn’t seem to notice this slip up on his part, and he sees her eyes widen when he leans into her ear not two seconds later and puts on the most breathy, low voice he can directly into her ear.

“You know, Iruma-chan, it’s _reaaaaallly_ obvious what you want. You make it so easy to see, every single time you talk.”

_“-every single time you open your stupid, whorish mouth,”_ is what he wants to say, but he can’t open with (rightfully deserved, if he had anything to say about it) insults now. Those will come later, he promises himself.

Iruma jerks her head back, an obvious blush covering her cheeks. She hasn’t turned into the cowering defensive version of herself just yet, but her confidence has obviously taken a sudden blow.

“W-What the fuck are you talking about?!”

Ouma doesn’t back down at the words sputtered into his neck. Instead, he follows her with his face, whispering into the shell of her ear once more.

“It’s simple! You’re horny. Way too sexually frustrated, and you can’t do anything about it, because no one here wants to have sex with you. You’re shamelessly throwing yourself at everyone so someone will stick it in you. You talk so perversely to everyone because you want someone else to do it back to you. It’s sooooo obvious.”

“That’s…”

With a sniff of his nose, he can smell the sweat beginning to bead at her brow. She smells of a combination of it, fruity scented shampoo and motor oil; a sickly sweet and grungy smell that makes him pause for a moment for continuing onward. Now, there’s the nervousness and weakness he wanted to hear in her voice, and he knows she’s exactly where he wants her to be.

…Well, almost. There’s an issue with the difference in their height, and the fact that he has to lean up to speak into her ear. He’s quite a bit shorter than her, sure, but with a well-placed hand on her waist and a small, calculated push, he can push her down onto the bench- perfect height to align their hips to just where he wants them to be. She goes down easily with a surprised noise, and he doesn’t hesitate continuing with his low and breathy words against her neck, sneaking in a slightly sucking kiss into the skin of it.

“I bet your own fingers aren’t good enough for you anymore. You’ve done it so, soooo much you can’t feel anything. Someone used up like you needs someone else to solve your frustration~”

He doesn’t need to see her face to know she’s starting to tremble under the weight of his words. His hand snakes up to her chest and grabs her breast, rolling it under his palm, once, twice, before spitting into her ear-

“… _Slut_.”

“Ah- You said it-!”

She arches her back, her hands at either side of her hips, and shudders with arousal from the word alone. She’s weak to accusations like these, especially when she knows there’s a truth to it. The worst past, the most arousing part, is that he’s nailed her- she talks how she wants to be talked to, and just hearing the word bounced back at her is enough to get her going.

For a master of using his hands like him, untying her ribbon, unbuttoning her shirt, sliding his hands underneath it and unhooking it from the front (thank goodness, a back clasp would be simple but annoying to deal with) is no hardship at all. Her large, naked breasts bounce out of her top with a distinct jiggle- he won’t say it, but they’re impressive enough for him to just stop and stare at them shaking with her ragged breaths for a moment.

At the very least of what he’s willing to admit to himself, it’s somewhat fun to take both of his hands and roll the palms of them over her cow-sized tits, feeling her nipples grow hard and erect under them. He grins naturally, wide and lurid, up into her tightly closed eyes and open mouth.

“You totally just made ‘em flop out! You’re rubbing them like you’re jacking off a hard dick! I can’t take this-!” She struggles out, her wide grin contrasting with the ashamed blush on her cheeks and tears budding in the corners of her eyes.

“Wow, they’re so huge, even without your obvious bra padding…  Is it true that letting someone rub your boobs makes them bigger? No wonder, then. “

He shoves his face in between them, making his eyes big and puppy-like up at her, and makes sure she’s looking down at him with flushed cheeks and expectant eyes before continuing onward.

“Ah, Iruma-chan, are they so big because you’re going to have a baby? Did you let a lot of guys come inside you to make that happen? Or was it a mistake, like you?”  His tongue rolls up the side of her breast and over her nipple, around the tip, and back over once more, before he talks again.  “Hey, if I suck on them, will something come out?”

“S-Shut up! Like hell I’d let just any guy come inside the g-great Iruma Miu and knock her up!”

He grins into the skin of her breast.

“You’re a lying bitch.” –but oh, he’s forgotten a condom for all of this, he realizes. Shit, he’ll have to be careful so he’s not stuck with a spawn inside of her after he’s done. He wants to get bombs out of this, not a baby with half of its genes coming from an idiot.

He’d worry about that later, because now he changes his focus to her trembling thighs and what’s in-between her knees clenched together. As much as she’s cowering, there’s no resistance when he gets to his knees and parts her legs with his hands, pulls her close to the edge of the bench with a hand grabbing her ass, hikes her skirt to the side and pushes his face into the front of her panties. He sniffs loudly and obviously, and pulls a nasty-looking face.

“Ah—it has a strong smell, as I expected. I hope you washed yourself after the last guy, but I shouldn’t expect it, should I.”

Iruma makes a noise that’s half strangled, half aroused, and before Ouma can talk himself out of it he uses his deft hands to pull each side of Iruma’s panties down her legs and off. He’s left looking at her naked crotch, seeing that it’s (thankfully) completely shaved and obviously wet with arousal, and only makes sure to move his face in again when he sees Iruma looking down at him with a combination of desperation and a weakling’s nervousness.

Experimentally, Ouma presses his tongue against her clit and flicks it upward, not even having to look upward to see the shudder that small movement sends down her spine. He speaks without looking at her, letting his breaths puff against her.

“It tastes gross. You didn’t wash it, did you, even when you obviously shaved it for someone else to see.”

“Sh-Shut the fuck up, the only person I shave my goddamn cunt for is m- Nn—“

She’s cut off by Ouma pressing back between her legs, his tongue sliding up and down the entrance of her pussy, landing on her clit again after one, two, three repeats and sucking on it with a firm inhale. He makes sure the suction makes a loud and wet sucking noise, just so she can hear everything that he’s doing to her with his tongue alone.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll… I’ll make ‘em for ya, asshole… T-The bombs… if you just keep…. _Fuck,_ your _tongue_ ….”

She knows it’ll only make him think she’s more of a slut, but without thinking her hand shoots out to his head, grabs the strands of his hair in her first and pulls him even further into her parted legs. He responds with a displeased grunt and a glare shot upward, but continues by flicking and circling her clit firmly and forcefully, alternating those motions by sucking and pulling it with rolls of his tongue.

By the increasingly painful grip at the top of his head and her heaving, panting breaths, he knows she’s close. Knowing it would speed up the inevitable, he takes two of his fingers and pushes them inside her, in and out, in and out, aligning the movements carefully with the rhythm of his tongue rolling over and around her clit.

Ouma doesn’t need to hear a growing moan rise from her lungs to know she’s going to come not a few moments after he puts his fingers inside of her. He can tell by the tensing of her thighs and muscles contracting tightly around him that she’s seconds away, and with a loud, gasping cry, she comes hard, fast and wet around his fingers and into his tongue.

She’s left struggling for breath, sweaty and shaking from the remaining waves of pleasure, while she tries to bluster out some form of confidence and control over the situation.

“Shit, fuckin’ shit, man… I came so quickly from a shitty guy like you, dammit….”

Immediately Ouma pulls his face away from her, wiping his mouth obnoxiously with the back of his hand. He looks up at her with a wide and snide smile that just screams he isn’t done with her yet.

“But it’s not enough for you, is it? You want more from a shitty guy like me!”

He slides his fingers out from inside her, raises them up right in front of her face, and splits them apart into a V shape, like some sort of perverted peace sign. A string of Miu’s wetness connects his fingers across the space between the two of them.

“See? You’re still pretty excited! As expected from an insatiable horny slut like you!”

“You said s-slut again… And don’t show me thaaaaaaaaaaaaa- mmph!”

He couldn’t take that much more of the annoying, desperate screech she was yelling in his face, so he shuts her up by shoving the two same fingers that were inside her pussy right into her mouth. He slides them from side to side, over every single one of her taste buds, making every corner of her mouth taste her own juices and sending drool cascading down her chin.

Once again her cheeks are bright red and her eyes are on the verge of tears, and Ouma knows that arousal is building up in her for the second time. 

“You won’t be satisfied until you’ve got a dick in you, right? Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you, because you’re doing something nice for me as well, Iruma-chan~”

He pulls his fingers out of her mouth (noticing that she’s hesitant to let them go, he notes with some disgust), wipes them on bottom of his shirt, and unzips and pulls down the opening to his pants. For the first time during all of this, he’s surprised: he’s already hard. Maybe his arousal is coming from thinking about the feeling of fucking rather than the sight of her exposed, heaving breasts or the wetness dripping from between her legs, but there’s also a pleasant thought that explains his excitement: the idea of her revulsion, her _disgust_ from coming around his dick inside her.

He pushes his cock against the outside of her, sliding it up and down from her entrance to over her clit, teasing her by pushing just the tip inside of her. Against his better senses, he feels his breath beginning to shorten and anticipation welling in the pit of his stomach.

“Do you want it? If you want it, lie back and take it, just like you’re used to!” He grins, wide and toothy, making sure to make sharp eye contact with Iruma’s lidded gaze.

“There’s… There’s no way a tiny limp dick like yours could satisfy my beautiful body …” She moans in fake resistance and in complete contrast to her actions as she throws her head back, lies down and pushes her hips forward.

“Nishishi~ Lying again? It’s alright. I’ll forgive you juuuuust _this_ time.”

For once, Ouma is eager to move forward with this. As soon as he’s done speaking, he doesn’t waste another excited breath before grabbing either side of her outstretched hips and finally pushing the entirety of his dick into her.

As much as he logically knows he should be feeling disgust at sticking himself into a pig like her, the sudden warmth and tightness of her around his bare cock sends a wave of pleasure from his groin up his spine. A light flush across his cheeks accompanies the sudden and lurid grin that splits his face, and he begins rhythmically thrusting in and out of her, the wet sound of their skin slapping together and their breathing loud surely enough to hear from outside the room.

“…Mm, you’re so loose. How boring, I can barely feel anything.” A lie on his part, but it’s convincing enough with how he manages to control his (increasingly tight) voice into a bored tone.

“Y-You’re too fucking small! Are you fucking me with a goddamn pencil?! It isn’t—even--” Yet again Iruma’s lie is revealed by her actions; she’s cut off by her own deep moan when Ouma shuts her up with two hard and fast thrusts into her. Her hands grab for something to hold and clench on to, one finally finding her own breast and the other grabbing at the sleeve of Ouma’s jacket. Eyes squeezed tight and tears running from the corners of them, combined with the sweat rolling down her bright red cheeks and bouncing naked breasts, it’s clear she’s losing her senses in the feeling of their sex.

The sight of it, disgusting as a display of her whorishness should be, makes the hairs on the back of Ouma’s neck stand on end.

“You said you wouldn’t like it, but here you are, Iruma-chan, taking it like-- ”

He’s starting to lose his breath as his hips begin to move faster by themselves, but he keeps his eyes on her and his smile wide, his words turning more spiteful and biting with each labored exhale and thrust.

“—A _slut_. A stupid, vapid _bitch._  A dirty… disgusting… _whore_ -”

He was surprised before by the level of his arousal before starting to fuck her, and maybe by her tightness, but her suddenly pulling her abdomen upward, grabbing the back of his head in her fist, yanking him towards her face by his hair and kissing him openly was enough to make him freeze completely.

They’re locked for a moment like this- mouths pressed together and practically biting at each other’s lips- before Ouma comes to his senses. Even if she got the upper hand for a second and surprised him with this, he will not allow her to have any control over him from now on. He slides his tongue into her mouth, sweeps it across her own, pulls his teeth back to nibble at her lip, releases it with a pop and stares into her eyes with a sweet, innocent-looking smile as saliva dribbles down his chin.

“ _Gross._ ”

And then he’s shoving his face into her neck, sinking his teeth into her neck, grabbing and pulling her hair back, and fucking her with double the speed that he was thrusting into her before. She can’t control the loud cry that slips out from her lungs, her legs from wrapping around his waist, or the second orgasm that build up fast and hard inside her.

Once more, she comes with a shuddering and loud moan that send waves of pleasure down her entire body, but this time the pulsations of her orgasm have an effect on Ouma. They clench around his cock, tight and rhythmic, and before he knows it he’s tossing away all plans of pulling out.

One, two, three slamming thrusts into her and he comes as well, barely restraining a groan from between his teeth and her skin. Iruma feels the warmth of his cum shoot inside of her and as much as she wants to regret it, it sends yet another shudder down her spine.

He’s left panting for a second as he pulls away for her- even a liar and faker like him can’t disguise the feeling running through him- but he contorts his expression into disgust and his tone into a breathless whine.

“Awww, damn it…. I came inside you, even when I didn’t plan to…. It’s probably mixed in with who knows how many guys’ jizz. How disgusting.”

“Just shut the fuck up for a second, tiny dick.” She breathes out as she flops back onto the lab bench. The feeling of Ouma pulling out of her and her sweat, wetness and his cum flowing out as a result is a combination of absolutely revolting and intensely satisfying. True to his word, she feels like a used, fucked whore.

_Totally_ worth a few simple EMP bombs.

Ouma sniffs his shirt loudly and obnoxiously in front of her, already redressed and heading towards the door. “Ah, I didn’t even take off my clothes and I still stink like you. I wanna shower~”

“You think _you_ wanna shower? I got your cum dripping out of me, asswipe!” She says without lifting her head, instead raising a single middle finger up at his back.

She doesn’t need to see his face to know that stupid fucking grin is plastered across it again. “Just make sure to clean yourself up before you start on those bombs, Iruma-chan!”

His steps toward the door stop suddenly and clearly purposefully.

“--Oh, and one more thing, Iruma-chan.”

His smile as he walks over to a nondescript shelf a few feet away from the table he just had her bent over and pushes beside a precariously placed book. Miu raises herself up by her elbows, and before she can ask him what the fuck he’s still talking for, he cuts her off loudly.

“Tell anyone about this or back out on your favor and I’ll make sure eeeeeveryone left in this school sees… _this_!”

Right in front of her, in full view of her naked legs parted and her breasts exposed, is a camera with the recording light blinking green.

 -------------------------------------------------------------

Even if it wasn’t the talent he would’ve chosen for himself, Saihara knows he’s a fairly good detective. But for the life of him, he cannot figure out what changed between Iruma and Ouma.

A few days ago, they were throwing grossly perverted insults and taunts at each other with no hesitation and at any opportunity. Now, they mostly regard each other in silence, with Iruma looking distinctly guilt and Ouma distinctly satisfied. Sometimes, when Iruma spouts out a crass insult at someone else, Ouma will give her just one strange, thin smile, and she changes into her cowering personality. No words needed. It's the strangest thing.

He does notice, however, that when this happens, Iruma tends to clench her thighs together.

…Maybe he shouldn’t be wondering so much about this, come to think of it.


End file.
